Obrigado você
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Porque no fundo ela que tinha que agradece-lo por liberta-la daquele amor doentio.


Obrigado, foi o que ele me disse quando saiu da vila, alias a palavra certa seria abandonou uma simples palavra para alguém que estava cometendo uma besteira tão grande, desculpe caberia melhor.

Porque quem precisa agradecer sou eu, obrigado por todas as vezes que me derrubou, porque eu levantei mais forte. Obrigado por me abandonar porque assim eu percebi que eu não precisava de você, percebi o quão idiota eu estava sendo dando valor para alguém que não merecia. Obrigado por ter acabado com a antiga Sakura, porque dela renasceu uma mais forte, por ter saído da minha vida e ter aberto meus olhos.

Eu não sinto ódio de você, afinal me protegeu varias vezes e me levou ao limite, se sou alguém hoje foi por tudo o que passei por você, todas as lutas, todos os erros, todas as lagrimas, com as quais me fortaleci, aprendi e lavei minha alma, levando junto o amor que eu tinha por você.

A célula tripla se dividiu e se tornou três, reprodução assexuada, mas eu e Naruto continuamos juntos, longes mais junto, você não conseguiria entender isso, porque é um cego.

E é por isso que eu não sinto raiva de você, eu sinto é pena, por achar que só você sofre, por seguir o caminho mais fácil, por pagar um preço alto de mais. Você me causou sofrimento é verdade, mas causou um ainda maior a você, parabéns otário.

- Você mudou – me disse frio.

- É o que se acontecesse ao longo dos anos – respondi.

- Hum.

- Mas parece que nem tanto com você.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, você nunca me pareceu tão distante e eu nunca fiquei tão despreocupada quanto a isso. Naruto poderia estar do outro lado do mundo e eu ainda o sentiria, ainda estaria junto com ele, mas mesmo estando ao lado de Sasuke nos permanecíamos separados, sempre separados.

- Soube que vai deixar Konoha.

- Soube errado, eu não vou deixá-la, vou apenas me mudar de cidade, mas continuarei servindo aqui – disse despreocupada, ele deve ter notado a mala que eu levava.

- Por quê?

- Meu noivo mora em Suna – dei os ombros.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, eu já estava cansada de esperar e nada do meu noivo aparecer, ele era um homem ocupado eu entendia, mas custava ter marcado mais tarde então?

- Saku...

Sasuke ia dizer alguma coisa, mas eu já não prestava mais atenção, isso porque um punhado de cabelos ruivos entrou no meu campo de visão, e depois os olhos jades, que todo mundo achava tão inexpressivos, menos eu, se querem a minha opinião são todos leigos, não sabem olhar direito, olhar através.

- Vamos – perguntou em seu tom de voz implicitamente mandão.

- Quem se atrasou foi você – sorri para ele, entregando minha mala a ele, comigo ao menos Gaara sabia ser cavaleiro.

- Não vai se despedir de ninguém? – percebi que ele olhava de canto de olho para Sasuke que não se manifestara desde a chegada de Gaara.

- Já me despedi de todos ontem na festa.

- Não me lembre – disse entre os dentes, tive que rir, ele não sabia mesmo levar as coisas na brincadeira.

Nos viramos prontos para sair de Konoha, quando ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa, virou-se e encarou seriamente Sasuke, estranhei e fiquei receosa do que iria acontecer, apesar de frio, Gaara é muito ciumento.

- Uchiha – chamou-o fazendo ele levantar os olhos, ficaram se encarando durante um tempo – Preciso te agradecer.

- Hum – isso fez não só ele quanto eu arquear a sobrancelha.

- Obrigado por deixar o caminho livre pra mim – foi tudo o que ele disse.

Não acreditei de inicio, era estranho ele fazer algo do tipo, mas temos que lembrar acima de tudo ele era homem e tinha seu próprio orgulho, provavelmente tirar sarro do oponente oficializava a vitoria, e nesse caso a posse.

Ele passou o braço, o que não carregava a minha mala, em volta da minha cintura. Eu sorria achando graça da coisa toda, com a cabeça no ombro dele, aproveitando que ele dispensara a comitiva, para desfrutar da nossa intimidade.

- Sabe Gaara – comentei depois de um tempo andando – Não é só ele que você tem que agradecer.

- Não?

- Não – olhei-o com minha melhor cara de sapeca – É a Kami por ser tão generoso e ter de dado alguém como eu.

- É mesmo? – me lançou um olhar malicioso, que eu não vou mentir dizendo que não gostei – Então quer dizer que você é minha?

Não precisei responder, ele já invadia a minha boca carinhosamente com sua língua, me levando a altura e fazendo com que eu visse fogos de artifícios. Por Kami ele é tão quente, o apelido de foguinho não faz jus a ele, fogaréu seria melhor, ou melhor, um incêndio florestal.

É nessas horas que eu agradeço de joelhos a Sasuke, se não fosse ele a ter me jogado nos braços de Gaara, eu hoje talvez estivesse com um cubo de gelo ao invés de estar nesse calor todo. Obrigado mesmo, de coração, eu nunca estive tão exc... excelente.

N/N: Fic que eu fiz faz algum tempo mais ainda não tinha postado.

Essa fic é mais Ant-sasusaku do que sakugaa, mas abafa, eu amo os dois casais mas tudo bem. A inspiração bateu na porta e eu mandei entrar.

Espero que gostem.


End file.
